She's A Pirate
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: 3rd in the 'Daughter of a Goddess Series': Graciella Turner knew her life was anything but normal. But when she's thrown into a love triangle, and her parents' pasts come back to haunt her, she realizes She's A Pirate. Sequel to Distressin' Damsel.


_**She's A Pirate  
**Captain Lila Turner_

_**Summary:**  
Her mother is Calypso's daughter, goddess, Pirate King and captain of the Empress.  
Her father is the immortal captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
And when their pasts come back to haunt them, 15 year old  
Graciella Turner realizes that depsite all she's been told.  
She's a pirate._

**Note: In the last chapter of DD, I put that Elle was pregnant again.  
Well, I changed the last chapter for the sake of my story, so she wasn't pregnant at the end  
of Distressin' Damsel. Got that? LOL Good.  
Graciella is 15.  
Leah is 3.  
Just to avoid confusing, loves. :D  
Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

"He's a fine man." One of the young girls said as the four of them made their way down the snowy streets of London. Another nodded, while the youngest of the four glanced over at the one who was smiling the most. David Norrington was indeed a fine man. One that many of the girls in London dreamed of marrying. Her father approved, that was for sure. But her mother, well...she was so sure. She warned Ella that his uncle had been a charmer, and having met his uncle (since he worked on her father's ship) she knew that the charm and the good looks apparently ran in the Norrington family. Because once you got past that powered wig that would look odd on even the handsomest of men, David Norrington was the perfect man. From that smile, to those gorgeous piecing, ocean blue eyes...everything.

She herself was gorgeous. A goddess beauty radiated from the young girl. Pirate princess in a way, since her mother was Pirate Queen. Her hazel eyes and brown ringlets were a mixture of both her mother and father. But her features were strictly her mother's. Maria, who had also mostly inherited her own mother's looks, smiled over at Ella as she listened in on what Ginny and Emily had to say about the handsome young admiral.

Nearing Christmas Eve, Ella was almost dreading going back to the Turner mansion. Her mother had a tendency to get on the cranky side during the holidays. Mainly, because everyone over-stayed their welcome days after Christmas had gone by. The four of them parted ways at the twins' house. After saying goodbye to Ginny and Emily, Maria and Elle continued to make their way in the direction of the house. But even before you could see the house, you could see the Empress making port just beside the dock. Pirate Wueen though she was, Michelle had "given up" piracy after she had Ella. Now, two kids and a half later, Michelle still sailed under the Empress's colors everyone and awhile, while also maintaining their reputation in England.

"David fancies you." Ella tore her eyes off of the snow that she had been watching gently and gracefully fall to the ground so that she could look over at her best friend. Maria beamed when she saw Ella's expression. Maria pulled her straight, black hair back, before pulling her coat tighter around her. Her skin was a dark, rich tan color, thanks to her mother, and her eyes were a deep chocolate. She turned over to her nest friend, waiting for her reply.

"I know."

"You know? That's it?" Maria laughed as they neared the mansion. The two of them walked up the hill, before Maria said, "Els, I've been here, for what? A week? And I've already caught on to the fact that that man is head over heels for you." A green flash shot through the early night sky as the two girls finally made it up the large hill in front of the mansion. Ella's eyes drifted out to the snow covered sea, and watched as the Flying Dutchman made port next to the Empress. Following closely behind it, was the Pearl. Ella was about to say something, when a heavily British accented voice called out from behind them, "Who would we be talkin' about?"

"None of your business, Grant." Maria shot at her brother. Ella laughed, and turned around to see Grant's mock hurt expression. That was the boy that Ella just flat out couldn't stand. He was full of himself, arrogant...just everything that could possibly get on a girl's nerve, especially Ella's, he was just that.

A smirk appeared on his flawless, tanned face. His dark, jet black hair was tied back in a messy way allowing a few curls to hang carelessly in his face. His features were sharp, but seemingly perfect. And that when that smirk of his turned into a smile, a gold tooth was evident. He ran a hand through his curls, proudly showing off a sparrow in flight on his forearm as he did so. "Norrington?" He made a throaty sound, almost a dissapproving laugh, as he said, "Guess it was always a Swann's destiny to be with a Norrington."

"I am not a Swann, I'm a Turner, Sparrow. And you know it." Ella shot back at Grant, with a tint of anger in her voice. Grant smiled as if that was exactly the reaction that he wanted, and said to her, "Wha'ever you, Gracie." Out of everyone she knew, Grant was the only person that called her Gracie. Everone else just called her Ella, similar to her mother's name. But not Grant. Grant had to be different, like always and call her something no one else did. Ella was about to say something, no doubt something rude, but her father interrupted her.

"How are you, darling?" She smiled when she felt his arms around her, and turned around to hug him. He laughed, and kissed her cheek as he said, "Oh, I've missed you, love...you look so much like your mother." Will added with a smile as he looked at his daughter. Ella smiled, since she had gotten that a lot. And her mother was gorgeous, so she liked hearing it. Will kissed her forhead as she said, "I missed you." Five months was a long time. Especially with certain circumstances.

"How's your mother?" Will asked her in an almost scared voice. Ella and Will both turned their gazes to the mansion as if they expected it to explode. Jack smirked as he trailed Will and wrapped his arms around his own daughter. After kissing Maria's cheek, he walked over to Ella and did the same before asking, "Where the bloody 'ell is tha' brother of yours?"

Ella rolled her eyes as she continued up the path to the house. Jack glanced down at Maria, who just shook her head and follow her father and Will behind Ella. Ella watched as the snow still fell softly on the ground. Once the four of them were inside, she could hear the crackling noises coming from the fire place. Women's voices were heard from the kitchen, no doubt being Anamaria's and Elle's. Ella sat down in front of the fireplace as her father, Jack and Maria followed. After a while, Jack and Will got into some argument as was their custom if they were together for long periods of time, and Ella found her thoughts straying to a certain man. Not Norrington, but...

"GRANT!" Anamaria stormed out of the kitchen, looking rather upset. Jack froze at the sound of his angry wife, and watched in horror as she cornered his son. "Where the bloody 'ell 'ave you been, young man?" Grant strolled in giving his best impersonation of his father as he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Before disappearing up the stairs. Anamaria gave Jack a murderous glare, which caused him to sigh, put his rum down, walk over to the stairwell and yell, "GRANT SPARROW! GET THE 'ELL DOWN "ERE RIGHT NOW!"

When nothing happened, Will smirked and watched in amuesment as Jack stormed up the stairs, moments later disappearing into the room that his son had just walked into. After muttering a few curses, Anamaria angrily stormed back into the kitchen, not fully letting everyone know what Grant had actually done. After Maria and Ella started talking about David, Will found this as a good moment to slip into the next room where Elle was. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered with a smirk as she turned around to look at him. Her ageless, goddess face was still as gorgeous as ever. Which was something that Ella had to get used to. Her parents never really aging that is. Sure, they looked a little older than they did when she was born, but for the most part? They were still young looking. A little too young looking. Not as young as Ella of course. No. Just a little too young looking to have a 15 year old daughter. Michelle smiled as she leaned up and kissed Will, feeling his hand rest on her stomach like it tended to do more often now.

She smiled again when he did that, causing him to break away and say with a smile, "How has it been?"

"Not half as bad as it was with Leah." Elle said as she leaned against the counter. Will smiled at the mention of his youngest daughter, and asked, "Speaking of which, where is she?" Michelle smiled as she walked back over to Will and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed her head as she said, "She was so sleepy. She tried to stay up and wait for you, but I told her to go on to sleep."

Michelle put her hand on the bump in the middle of her stomach and said, "What? You have that look on your face."

"I'm not entirely sure as to what you're talking about, Mrs. Turner." Will said with a smirk as he walked back over to her. Ellie rolled her green eyes and said, "What's bothering you? You've got that weird look you get when something's bothering you." He watched as Ellie moved about the kitchen, everyone and a while eyeing the sword that was in the corner of the room.

Will sighed and said as he straddled one the chairs, "Have you heard Ella talking about David Norrington?" A smile broke out on Michelle's pretty face as she stopped moving, and said to him, "The one you _'approve of ' _? Yes."

"Well, I don't approve of him now." Will said, wrinkling his nose. Michelle laughed as she came to stand in front of him and said, "Darling, she's 15. Heavens, I had my first courter when I was 12." Ignoring Will's wide eyes at that, Michelle continued and said, "You're overreacting, love. David is-"

"-way too old for her."

"You're four years older than me."

"Yes, but we're immortal so it doesn't matter."

"So is she."

"Well he isn't."

"What the bloody hell does that matter?" Ellie said with a laugh, causing Will to roll his brown eyes and hop off of the chair he had been sitting on. He walked over to her and kissed her again as he said, "Well, I'm sorry...it's just...weird."

"I know, darling. Actually, I don't. I'm completely okay with it now." Ellie said, with a smile as she leaned against him. They were silent for a minute, before Will said in that concerned voice of his, "Darling, shouldn't you be resting? What are you, 7 months?" Ellie kissed his cheek and said, "Will, darling. You worry too much. I'm fine. I've done this twice before." Will smiled at that, and kissed her once more before the door opened and Ella's disgusted voice said, "Goodness! Can you not do that somewhere else?" A moment later, the kitchen door slammed leaving a mad Will and a laughing Ellie behind.

As Ella walked back into the now deserted study, she saw a shadow of a figure standing by the window. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the staircase, until she was stopped by him saying, "Turner, Turner, Turner...when are you goin' to see it?"

Graciella stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to look at him as she said, "See what?"

"You don't hate me half as much as you say you do." Ella whirled around to see a golden tooth smile reflecting the moonlight that was now pouring in through the window. Ella rolled her eyes, before walking back up the stairs and saying, "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

**Reviews?  
-Captain Autumn**


End file.
